Orb Ring
|-| 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= The is Ultraman Orb's transformation device, used by his human form Gai Kurenai. It also grants Ultraman Orb access to the combined powers of the past 42 Ultra Warriors via the Ultra Fusion Cards. Its dark counterpart is the Dark Ring, used by Gai's archenemy and rival Jugglus Juggler. History Ultraman Orb Chronicle Chapter 3: 'The Man Who Stole The Black Hole' Arc Gai obtained the Orb Ring, a legendary item, from the Voice of Light when he returned to Planet O-50 after his journey to Planet 484, where he stopped a prison break orchestrated by Juggler. He then received his third mission, to go to Earth and stop the revival of King Demon Beasts. Since then, Gai uses it to gather the Ultra Fusion Cards of previous Ultra Warriors. Chapter 4: 'Fierce Battle! Ishtal Civilization' Arc After Orb defeated Magatanothor in Ishtal Civilization, Gai harvested Ultraman Tiga's Ultra Fusion Card after defeating the King Demon Beast of Darkness. Juggler harvested Magatanothor's card as well. Chapter 5: 'From Rusalka With Love' Arc Upon the defeat of Maga-Zetton, Gai harvested Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card. Having sealed away his Orb Origin along with Orbcalibur out of guilt of Natasha's presumed death during the battle, Gai was forced to rely on the Orb Ring as an alternative to his transformation to battle against his enemies. For the first time, he used his Fusion Up to transform into Spacium Zeperion to deal with a Hungler. Chapter 6: 'The Wandering Sun' 'Ultraman Orb' During the series, when Gai defeats the King Demon Beasts that Juggler summoned, Gai would harvest Ultra Fusion Cards of past Ultraman from their defeat. This allows Gai to assume his other Fusion Up forms apart from Specium Zeperion. Upon gaining the confidence of his powers, and having the Orbcalibur returned to Gai, he still requires this device to assess his Orb Origin Form as the Orbcalibur is stored in the form of the Orb Origin Card. Chapter 7: 'Space Witch Mulnau's Counterattack, Sadeath's Return' Gai receives the Ultra Fusion Cards of Ginga, Victory and X through his Orb Ring, due to their combined power of bonds. He summons the Orb Slasher, which allows him to transform into his most powerful form, Orb Trinity. Chapter 9: 'Messengers of the Netherworld Mage' Ginga and X's Ultra Fusion Cards also allowed him to use another form, Lightning Attacker. After spending 10 years of training with Seven and Zero in Zero's Shining Field, Seven feels that Orb is ready to unlock a new power, and gives him some of his light. This allowed Orb to obtain Ultraseven's Ultra Fusion Card through the Orb Ring's usage, and he unleashes the power of his newest Fusion Up form, Emerium Slugger, to defeat Reibatos. Ultraman R/B In this series, a device based on the Orb Ring called the Orb Ring NEO is used by Makoto Aizen to transform into Ultraman Orb Dark and serving as a tool for Ultraman Blu and Ultraman Rosso. Powers *'Transformation': Gai can use the Orb Ring to become his true form, Ultraman Orb. This can be done by scanning Ultra Fusion Cards. *'Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting': After a King Demon Beast is defeated, it leaves behind its Maga-Crystal. The Orb Ring can turn the Crystals into the Ultra Fusion Card of the Ultra who sealed away that King Demon Beast. *'Message of Light': The ring of light on O-50's Warrior's Peak can be summoned through the device. videotogif_2017.06.01_18.48.55.gif|Transformation OrbRingHarvest.gif|Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting (Maga-Crystal) SevenCard.gif|Ultra Fusion Card Harvesting (Ultra's light) MessageOfLight.gif|Message of Light Gallery TigaUltramanOrbThingy.png|With the Tiga and Ultraman cards. Ultraman Orb tranformation device.png|Gai Kurenai with the Orb Ring. Orb Ring set 1.jpg|The Orb Ring in set form. Orb Ring set 2.jpg|Ultraman's Ultra Fusion Card scanned onto the Orb Ring. Trivia *Voice actor: Takahiro Sakuraihttp://intention-k.com/blog/2016/07/post-340.html *The toy version of the Orb Ring has sounds for fusions that exist in the past. Here's the list of fusions: **Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Victory = Ultraman Ginga Victory **Ultraman Victory + Ultraman Hikari = Ultraman Victory Knight **Ultraman Mebius + Ultraman Hikari = Ultraman Mebius Brave ***They can fuse into Phoenix Brave in Ultraman Fusion Fight! starting from Version 2. **Ultraman Ginga + Ultraman Taro = Ultraman Ginga Strium **Ultraman Zero + Ultraman Belial = Zero Darkness **Ultraman Dyna + Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Zero = Ultraman Saga **Ultraman Gaia (V2) + Ultraman Agul = Ultraman Gaia Supreme Version **Ultraman + Zoffy + Ultraseven + Ultraman Jack + Ultraman Ace + Ultraman Taro = Ultraman Taro (Ultra Overlapping) **Ultraman + Zoffy + Ultraseven + Ultraman Jack + Ultraman Ace + Ultraman Taro + Ultraman Mebius = Ultraman Mebius Infinity **Ultimate Zero + Ultraman X = Ultraman X (Ultraman Zero Armor) **Ultraman Cosmos + Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) = Ultraman Legend *The cards of Victory and Eleking/EX Red King/King Joe/Gudon can be scanned to make an UlTrans sound. References id:Orb Ring Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Items Category:Transformation Items Category:Ultra Items